CHERRY BLOSSOM & WINTER
by abcdx
Summary: Bunga cherry blossom tak akan pernah berbunga di musim dingin. Bagaimana jika aku adalah bunga sakura dan kau adalah musim dingin?/TaoRis fic/Angst/Hurt/Ficlet/K/RnR Please


Title : CHERRY BLOSSOM & WINTER

Author : ABCD TaoRis Shipper

Cast : TaoRis

Length : Ficlet

Genre : Drama, Angst

Rating : K

A/N : Sebelumnya, makasiiiiih banget udah mau FF author Ini FF lama, baru saya upload sekarang karena sebenernya saya takut FF ini jelek ._.v dan setelah baca berulang – ulang saya masih ngerasa FF ini jelek, tapi atas saran temen yang udah baca, akhirnya saya upload hari ini Maaf ya, kalo FF ini jelek, dan mainstream banget, dan abal – abal banget. Maaf juga author's note kepanjangan.

AWAS TYPO BERTEBARAN! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

~(^o^~) Happy Reading (~^o^)~

**CHERRY BLOSSOM & WINTER**

Kutatap lagi sosok tinggi itu, ia berjalan dengan tas punggung yang bertengger di bahu kanannya. Dalam diam, aku berharap bahwa ada kemungkinan sosok itu melihatku. Sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya harapanku. Kualihkan pandangan pada pohon cherry blossom yang mulai dipenuhi dengan kuncup bunga bewarna merah muda dengan semburat kemerahan di ujungnya. Ah~ musim semi….

Entah kenapa cherry blossom selalu terasa menyakitkan bagiku. Apakah karena alasan logis yang muncul diantara kemungkinan – kemungkinan? Atau mungkin karena sosok tinggi itu? Mungkin aku membenci cherry blossom tapi di satu sisi diriku menyerupai bunga cherry blossom itu sendiri.

Dan entah kenapa kisahku selalu memiliki unsur cherry blossom. Dan takdirku selalu dipastikan dengan bunga cherry blossom. Termasuk takdirku dengannya.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan, nama sosok tinggi itu. Sosok yang menjadi tokoh dalam garis takdir kehidupan nyataku. Entah kenapa dia selalu memiliki gravitasi yang cukup kuat untuk membuatku tertarik pada dirinya, kepribadiannya, segalanya tentang dia.

Tidak butuh sedetikpun untuk menyadari bahwa aku telah melibatkannya dalam buku takdirku. Tapi aku tak menyadari apa perannya dalam takdirku, aku tak tahu apa yang tertulis dalam buku takdir itu, aku hanya menyadari bahwa dia tertulis dalam buku itu.

Wu Yi Fan, sosok itu sibuk dengan buku – buku yang memenuhi mejanya. Dan aku di sini, mengawasinya dari balik rak – rak buku yang berderet sekaligus berjajar. Perlahan tanganku terulur, melemparkan kertas kecil yang terlipat beberapa kali hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti gumpalan kertas lusuh.

Kertas itu jatuh tepat diantara kepala dan buku yang ia baca. Ia menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum akhirnya membuka kertas itu dan membacanya dengan suara berbisik. Ia tersenyum meremehkan lalu menuliskan sesuatu di balik kertas itu. Selesai menulis ia membereskan semua buku yang berserakan di mejanya, mengembalikan ke raknya masing – masing lalu pergi meninggalkan meja dengan selembar kertas lusuh di mejanya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dengan berbisik. "Jangan pernah mencoba mempermainkanku!" Satu kalimat dengan empat kata di dalamnya, cukup membuatku tertohok. Dingin, dia seperti musim dingin, dan aku cherry blossom.

.

.

Kulipat kertas itu menjadi sebuah Pegasus. Tersenyum miris, lalu meninggalkan Pegasus itu di meja. Meja miliknya. Tanganku baru akan menarik handel pintu saat pintu itu terbuka dari arah yang berlawanan denganku. Dan detik berikutnya ia memasuki ruangan tanpa memandangku lalu duduk di mejanya. Aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas itu.

Ocehan dosen di depan bagaikan backsound yang membuatku sibuk menyusun kata – kata yang entah kenapa muncul di saat dosen memberikan kuliah. Lama aku termenung, dan kata – kata yang telah membentuk kalimat itu kini melayang – melayang dalam otakku.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" bisikan seseorang membuatku menoleh ke sumber suara. Oh, rupanya Baekhyun. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan lamunanku lagi.

"Aku tahu jawabannya iya! Siapa?" tanya Bakhyun lagi.

Aku memandangnya dengan mata yang menyipit. Aku baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun ketika pintu ruangan terbuka. Dan sosok itu masuk dengan wajah dinginnya yang membuat udara di sekitarku menipis.

"Ah~ aku tahu sekarang!" Baekhyun menyeletuk dengan senyum jahilnya. Oke salahkan aku karena aku membuat semuanya menjadi jelas baginya. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan sibuk memandang sosok itu yang tengah berbicara dengan sang dosen.

"Apa dia tahu?" bisiknya lagi. Ya Tuhan, tak adakah yang bisa membuatnya diam sebentar saja. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih-mungkin. Dan sepertinya ia mengerti.

"Sepuitis apapun diriku, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah objek dari puitisasiku!" jawabku dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela yang kini menampilkan kuncup cherry blossom yang mulai membuka kelopaknya.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan maju dan tak akan pernah berjalan mundur. Hari demi hari bergulir, seperti lembaran kertas dalam buku takdir yang telah terbaca. Aku masih terus menulis untuknya, meskipun ia belum juga menyadari keberadaanku.

Tanganku sibuk memutar – mutar origami berbentuk bintang. Kubuka lagi origami itu menjadi selembar kertas lusuh yang penuh dengan bekas lipatan. Mataku menelusuri tulisan – tulisan rapi yang menghiasi halaman kertas itu. Dan entah kenapa aku meneteskan airmata. Es itu tak akan mencair jika tidak dipanaskan.

Kesimpulanku, dia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa aku yang selama ini selalu mempermainkan kata untuknya. Dan kertas origami itu masih berada dalam genggamanku. Kertas yang kini basah dan tulisannya luntur di beberapa bagian.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menjadi bumi?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang datang dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan melihat sosok Kai yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangku dengan alis yang mengernyit sempurna.

"Dan beritahu aku siapa yang menjadi matahari dan bulan?" Kai bertanya lagi, membuatku bimbang untuk memutuskan apakah aku akan menjawabnya atau tidak.

"Kau butuh jawaban jujur atau polos?" aku balik bertanya padanya yang kini memperdalam kerutan di dahinya.

"Dua – duanya kalau begitu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menghela nafas kemudian menjawab semua pertanyaan Kai. "Alasan aku menjadi bumi karena mungkin hanya aku pihak yang mencintai matahari. Jika kau tanya siapa matahari, kau pasti mengenal orang itu. Dan bulan, jujur aku masih belum tahu siapa yang akan menjadi bulan."

"Matahari. Apa itu yang sering kau sebut dengan musim dingin?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kai.

"Wu Fan?"

"Dugaanku benar. Kau mengenalnya."

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku yang menjadi matahari, dan Wu Fan menjadi bulan?" Kai bertanya dengan ekspresi datar tapi menyimpan ketegasan. Dan aku tak tahu aku harus menjawab apa.

"Pada kenyataannya Wu Fan itu matahari, dan kau err-maaf kau bulan!"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menganggapku bulan, baiklah aku bulan!" Kai berjalan mundur meninggalkanku dengan pikiranku. Ah~ dia bulan.

.

.

Cherry blossom itu kini telah mekar dengan sempurna. Beberapa kelopaknya kini jatuh di atas tanah berumput yang menjadi cengkeraman sang akar. Tanganku terulur ke atas, membiarkan unjung jari – jariku menyentuh lembut kelopak cherry blossom yang tergantung di pohon. Perlahan tapi pasti, jari – jariku memetik bunga merah muda itu.

Ku selipkan bunga itu pada kertas yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah perahu kertas mungil. Perlahan kakiku melangkah mendekati sosok Wu Yi Fan yang kini tengah duduk dengan headphone yang terselip di kedua telinganya.

Dengan sengaja aku melepas headphone itu, membuatnya membelalakkan kedua mata elangnya. Aku tersenyum meminta maaf lalu menyerahkan perahu kertas dengan bunga sakura itu kepadanya. Ia menerima dengan bingung.

"Untukmu! Ah~ maaf mengganggumu!" ujarku membelah kesunyian.

Aku berbalik, pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan sejuta kebingungan dan sejuta pertanyaan yang tercermin pada iris mata gelapnya.

-END-

.

.

.

Di bawah ini adalah notes yang pernah dikirim sama Tao buat Kris

Semuanya dibuat sendiri oleh saya

.

.

.

**SEVEN NOTES**

First Notes

_Since today, I keep looking at you without reasons._

_Since today, I want to know you more than anyone._

_Since today, I think I love you._

.

.

.

Second Note

Aku tak pernah mempermainkanmu

Aku hanya mempermainkan kata

Untuk menarikmu ke dalam pelukku

.

.

.

Third Note

Jika diibaratkan, kita itu seperti tata surya

Kau matahari dan aku adalah bumi

Seperti bumi aku akan terus mengelilingimu,

meskipun aku mempunyai bulan yang setia mengelilingiku

Aku tetap memilih untuk mengelilingi matahari

.

.

.

Fourth Note

Bunga cherry blossom tak akan pernah berbunga di musim dingin

Bagaimana jika aku adalah bunga sakura dan kau adalah musim dingin?

.

.

.

Fifth Note

Apakah perkecualian berlaku diantara himpitan kelogisan?

Jika iya, maka biarkan perkecualian itu terus berlaku, mengalahkan logisme

dalam kehidupan nyata, bukan fiksi

.

.

.

Sixth Note

Mungkin malaikat tidak butuh sayap untuk terbang,

tidak seperti burung yang butuh sayap untuk terbang.

Bagaimana jika aku adalah burung dan kau adalah sayap?

Itu berarti aku membutuhkanmu.

.

.

.

Seventh Note

Aku hidup di dunia nyata bukan fiksi

Dan dalam dunia nyata, cherry blossom tak akan pernah berbunga di musim dingin

Itu semua logis, itu semua realistis

Kuharap aku bisa hidup dalam dunia fiksionis,

dunia di mana cherry blossom akan terus berbunga meskipun saat itu musim dingin

.

.

.

7 catatan yang mampu kuberikan untuknya. 7 catatan yang mengandung semua perasaanku, entah ia mengerti atau tidak. Aku hanya memberikan 7 catatan itu untuknya.

-END-


End file.
